The Umbrella Story
by Suki90
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hiroto escondiera todos los paraguas en un día lluvioso y Karari estuvieran en la lluvia? *TRADUCCIÓN*


**_Disclaimer: Ni Kirarin Revolution ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia le pertenece a Roku-kun._**

**Roku:** ¡Ohaaa! ¡Está historia que no está relacionada con Tsubasa Chronicles es mi favorita!

**Hiroto:** Eso es verdad. Ya me estaba cansando de Tsubasa Chronicles.

**Kirari:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera haz leído las historias.

**Seiji:** ¿Por qué no estoy en la historia?

**Roku:** Bueno, no puedo responder esa pregunta ahora, Seiji. Pero puedes hacer los honores.

**Seiji:** Roku no creo ninguno de los personajes.

* * *

-Hace dos semanas, volvió a pasar.-dijo mamá. Ella tiene el cabello castaño que le llega a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son de color azul mar, que brillan intensamente.

-¿Qué volvió a pasar, mamá?-pregunté. Yo tengo el cabello color negro y ojos rojo carmesí. Me parezco a mi papá.

-Déjame ver, tu padre, escondió todos los paraguas.-contestó.

-¿Eh?-respondí.

-Ven, déjame contarte una historia, Koharu.-me dijo.-Hace mucho tiempo, tu madre odió a tu padre.

~Once años atrás~

-Está lloviendo, de nuevo.-dijo Kirari. Ella tenía un largo cabello castaño y ojos azul mar.

-¿Qué sucede, Kirari? ¿Olvidaste tu paraguas de nuevo? -preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Hoy todos los paraguas de mi casa desaparecieron.-respondió

-¿Hiroto los escondió todos? -preguntó su amiga.

-No lo sé. Pudo haber sido tanto Seiji como Hiroto, Naa-san, ó papá.-respondió Kirari.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué estarían Hiroto y Seiji en tu casa? Ellos viven en otro lado y no tienen ninguna relación contigo.-comentó su amiga.

-Bueno, papá pensó que sería divertido invitarlos para una pijamada y pues yo estuve dormida todo el tiempo.-explicó Kirari.-Me tengo que ir.

-Espera, podemos compartir mi paraguas.-llamó su amiga.

No, gracias. Mi casa está en la otra dirección.-contestó.

"No, thank you. My house is the other way." she answered.

En lo que Kirari caminaba a través de la lluvia, ella pudo sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Caminó un poco más rápido y se escuchó que los pasos también aceleraban el paso. Así que corrió, pero las pisadas hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Kirari! ¿Por qué estás corriendo? -preguntó una voz familiar.

Kirari se detuvo y volteó la mirada para encontrar a Hiroto. Él tenía el cabello color negro y ojos color rojo carmesí.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? -preguntó Kirari.

-Bueno, no tienes paraguas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hiroto.

-Sí. Espera un minuto, ¿cómo sabes que no tengo paraguas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Uh... Um. ¿Cómo responderte?-dijo.- Digamos que, escondí todos los paraguas de tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó.

-Porque pensé que sería divertido ver a Seiji empapado, pero olvidé que tu también necesitabas un paraguas.-explicó Hiroto.

-Sí, que inteligente Hiroto.-dijo Kirari.

-Bien, admito que no fui tan inteligente al hacer eso.-la cabeza de Hiroto se inclinó con pena.

-¡Muy poco! ¡Estoy empapada y eso es todo lo que puedes decir!-Kirari estaba realmente molesta.

-Está bien, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que escondí los paraguas? -preguntó Hiroto.

-¿Qué, hay otra razón? -Kirari se mostraba curiosa pero aún estaba un poco molesta.

-Lo único que quería era pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.-contestó Hiroto.

Kirari estaba estupefacta.

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes. Ahora estamos completamente empapados.

-Tienes razón, ¿nos vamos a tu casa? -ofreció Hiroto.

-Sí, vamos.-Kirari estaba realmente feliz.

~Once años después~

-Ahora Koharu, tu padre escondió el paraguas dos semanas antes, también. Es por eso que me molesté mucho, pero ahora todo está bien entre nosotros.-dijo mamá.

-Mamá, creo que papá ya está en casa.-dije.

-Gracias, Koharu.-me dijo mamá mientras se dirigía a recivir a papá.

-Hola Kirari. Te vez adorable el día de hoy.-dijo él. Él estaba totalmente empapado.

-Hola, Hiroto. Gracias.-dijo mamá.

-Papá, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?-pregunté.

-Genial hasta que comenzó a llover y tuve que caminar a casa. Y extrañamente todos los paraguas de la casa desaparecieron.-dijo. Por alguna razón, mamá y papá estaban sonriendo.

* * *

**Roku:** Que bueno que fue un final feliz ¿verdad?

**Hiroto:** Supongo. Mientras no tenga Kamui. Él tiene un desagradable temperamento.

**Kamui:** ¡Di eso de nuevo!

**Hiroto:** Ah, no dije nada.

**Kamui:** ¿En serio?

**Hiroto:** ¡Sí! ¡Por favor dejen un review a esta historia! ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Suki:** Bueno, espero que la traducción y un tanto de adaptación les haya gustado y se haya comprendido. Espero pronto poder traer algo de mi imaginación. Mientras tanto, nos vemos.


End file.
